The Watchmens Intervention
by Klein
Summary: This is my first, technically second, fanfiction. OC Harry Potter, multiple pairings. No explicit scenes, yet, but contain IncFluff and ShoujoAi. Rated M for safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I didn't own Harry Potter and the characters except the Watchmens, the rest is belong to JK Rowling…oh yeah, borrowed some others from other games and animes…..are we done here?

Chapter 1

When Good Day Turns Bad..No..Chaotic…

Inside a totally out of control Scientia aircraft….somewhere on Scotland airspace, a young pilot cursing, trying her best to stabilize the experimental craft. Warnings and alerts screaming wild, red lights flashes wildly on the cockpit. Even common people could say that the ship was already hopeless.

"Great!!...Holy Lilith!! Just what I need to make my days better….a test-run gone wild!!" Fiona muttered under her breath. She had an uneasy day already after her fight with her brother…her dear brother….and she thought she could relieve it with some test. "Lukav!! I thought this ship has been equipped with anti magic shielding?!?!

The person on the comm-link just gives a questioning look before finally replied.

"Fi? I thought you knew that today we're going with fault simulation? I'm very certain that I had informed it to your mail just yesterday…" said the person called 'Lukav'.

And that leave flat faced Fiona….shocked…

"YOU WHAT!!!!!!!!!"

-----------

At Hogwarts…Harry and his companions (that is, Ron and Hermione) just resting idly at the lake shore in the middle of a hot day. The lake always becomes their favorite spot at these times because of its cool breeze. It was another weekend. While the others decided to go to Hogsmeade, Harry and his friends decided to have rather quiet day.

"Damn season! When this heat will go away?!" shout clearly annoyed Ron Weasley. He really didn't like summer heat, especially this summer.

"Ron! Watch your mouth!" said Hermione Granger. "You know, if I must constantly tolerate your foul mouth like that, I won't help you with your homework!"

Knowing how dangerous the threat is, Ron immediately begging for her forgiveness, which cause Harry to smirk. If Ron is not one of his best friends, he would gladly give him a good silencing charm.

And that's just when a loud boom crashing trough the sky, followed by unknown object ripping trough the summer cloud from afar, and descending. Then it's clear where the object would crashed….the lake….

"Oi Harry, pinch me will ya? I must be dreaming or something…" ask surprised Ron. Instead of pinch, he got a fist from Hermione, square on his face.

"No you're not, Ron!" said Hermione, which now starting to panicked." Harry, what should we do?"

"Umm...run?" he responded, ready to get moving.

"Good idea."

With that, the trio run frantically just in time to get off from the shore before the object, its obvious now that it was an aircraft or something, about to hit the lake surface….or it supposed to be….

What happened is, the…'thing'…are floating about a feet above the lake surface, as if it's hold by invisible hand…stopped abruptly in the mid-air. Soon the canopy, as Hermione mentioned to her friends, forcibly removed from the inside (kicked, literally). The passenger of the craft then climbed out. Wearing a sight of unusual outfit for muggle and wizard, the young pilot looks around the same age as them. A boy dressed in unique sleeveless white tight shirt with long back and front matched with black loose trousers.

"A pilot? Did he survive?" comment Hermione…with obvious answer.

"He looks fine…" Harry said.

Ron about to make his comment as well when his jaw dropped for the sight of pretty unusual display.

The unknown person reveal something like a butterfly wings…brilliant blue butterfly like wings…growing from his back, glowing as if its made from pure energy…He then fly away from his craft, and by only grasping his hand, crush the entire craft into smaller chunk of metal, until it's size is not bigger than Harry's trunk.

"Holy…"

Ron never finished his sentence, because Hermione give her another fist to shut his mouth. All of them still shocked after those display, even Hermione and Harry, much less Ron. And to add more shock, the unknown boy suddenly collapsed when all of sudden his wings disappeared…and he fell to the water…hard…fortunately, not too far from the shore…

Harry immediately comes to his senses, jumped to the lake and swim, trying to give some help. Ron soon follows. They drag the body to the shore. But Ron's uncoordinated moves cause them to stumble, while the boy falls atop of Hermione. Hermione shrieked, but soon realized something else.

"Harry, quick…he swallowed too much water…use your spell!" command Ron.

They work fast. Soon the boy coughed all the water he swallowed. Harry took the initiative to carry the boy to Madam Pomfrey. And then he realized something that Hermione just find out before.

"Umm…Harry…careful with her, ok? And yes Ron…'he' is a girl…" add Hermione to surprised Ron beside him.

-----------

Fiona eyes fluttered open. She soon realized she was in some sort of room….castle room…Her quick senses, thanks to all the training she received from her brother, immediately realized where she is….Hogwarts…She tried to remember what happened, the plane crash, and nothing of the rest. Her tired body tells her to stay, so she decided to stay still on the bed. Still, she created a beautiful azure butterfly from her energy. The butterfly flying around before rested on her index finger.

She then heard something like "…check on her.." before a girl opened the curtain. The girl seems surprised with what she saw. With that, the butterfly flying away to the window and become a blue burst of light, moving in a flash to the west.

"Whoa…that was really beautiful…" She said in awe.

Fiona, not used to receiving compliment, blushed and muttering a silent thank you. The blonde seems didn't predicted Fiona's reaction, are pretty much surprised with this little display of innocence.

"Err…uhh…I-its good to see you awake…I'll call Madam Pomfrey…just wait, okay?" she said. But before she leaves, she turned back and ask Fiona again. "My name is Granger…Hermione Granger. What is your name?"

"Winnicot…Fiona Winnicot…" Fiona replied. "Are you the one who bring me here?"

"Well…we did…me and my friends…" said Hermione. "Oh, right…I'm gonna call Madam Pomfrey. You take rest now, alright?"

Fiona just nod, then the girl smiled again as she move out to call somebody else. Fiona could hear the girl called somebody 'Harry'.

"Must be Harry Potter then…" she thought to herself. "Oh dear brother, I jeopardized your mission again…I'm such a fool…."

-----------

Everyone knows not to make a 'Crimson Butterfly' angry, and everyone knows not to make certain Crimson angry. Kevin Winnicot is on the bad mood today….especially since her sister reported missing…Not to mention that he always over protective with his sister….possessive as well…which his sister doesn't seem mind it at all…He walks to Senan Airport Runway. Though his horn didn't show, sometimes his crimson wing bursts out in a sudden before disappear in flash.

Stepped on to the runway, he walked to a small catapult line. Lukav Shevant, his childhood friend, awaits him there.

"Sorry Kev, I swear that was an accident…" said Lukav to him.

"It's alright, I understand…it's not your fault…and we all know she was too strong for that…" he responded, calming down his friend. "She able to send her butterfly, yes?"

"Yes, we received her butterfly earlier…but seems her mental messages insisted you to come. That's why I called you…" Lukav said.

"And for that, I thanked you….." he said in calm manner. "I'm not mad or anything Lukav, just in a bad mood….and that girl deserves a little punishment after this…"

"Don't be too hard on her, or you'll just make me feel guilty even more…" Lukav said. "The craft is nothing, it's scheduled to be crashed anyway…though I hope it's not 'crushed'…"

Kevin stepped on his air board, ready to be catapulted. He then waiting for a 'go' signal from Senan City Aero Control.

"Seems I must go on mission a bit earlier…."

With a 'go' from Senan Control, his board catapulted into open air below Senan airport. He soon find a good trapar waves as he ride it, leaving Floating City of Senan behind.

-----------

Just that afternoon, Fiona Winnicot lost all her appetite. She has sent a butterfly to inform headquarter about her status now. But she directed the message, or to be precise, thinking too much about a single person when she made the message…

Kevin Winnicot…her brother….the very same person who just had a fight with her yesterday…

Of course it's just another brother-sister fight…but to add something, she has brother complex…Fiona can't even bear to think that her brother angry to her. And to think her brother to hate her, that would kill her…almost literally…Furthermore, now it's almost certain that her brother will come to pick her up. After all, he is the leader of Uluz Fleet which she belongs in.

"What's happened, dear? Why don't you finish your eating?" Ask Madam Pomfrey, a soft, concerning tone in her voice. "Are you sick? Is there another symptom that I didn't know about?"

"No, Madam…it's just…my mind seems occupied with things…" she answered, trying to give her a weak smile. " I am completely fine, but thank you for your concern…"

Madam Pomfrey takes a deep breath, before finally talk again to the poor girl.

"So you better eat now…Professor Dumbledore will talk to you soon…" she said. "We are very sorry, but this is something that….you know….unusual for us…Fortunately there is no any students that witnessing those accidents else than Mr. Potter and his friends. We don't want things become more complicated…"

"I heard…I heard that Professor Albus Dumbledore is…a very nice person…" Fiona asks. "I hoped that I didn't cause too much trouble for him…and Hogwarts…"

"So you know about him, hm?" she ask. "Trust me, he is the nicest person I ever meet. And don't worry about things, there is nothing Albus can't take care of…"

Its just then Fiona heard something from outside the door, sounds like some people arguing or something.

"…But we don't know who…"

"It's alright, Minerva…she meant no harm to us…"

"But Albus! You saw that thing! She crushes that thing as if it's nothing!"

"Calm down, Minerva…She has a harsh day, that's for certain…Now, I believe you didn't want to scare that girl now, don't you? "

With that, the other person stopped arguing

"Good, now I would like to meet her. But I have a favor, would you call Severus for me, please?"

"You mean…Ah, alright…I'll bring him here right away…"

With that, the door swung open. An old man with bright purple robe and a matching purple wizard hat entered. He had certain aura with him, not an intimidating one, but consorting…Unmistakably, Fiona thought, must be Albus Dumbledore, Professor of Hogwarts…She was about to sit on her bed to at least greet the professor properly, but with a small gesture of his hand and a smile, Dumbledore ask her to stay.

"I am sorry for interrupting, Popkins…but may I have a little word with your guest?" He asks to Madam Pomfrey. "I promise it won't be too long. After all, she need some rest tonight…"

"Not at all, Albus. Just don't ask her too much, alright?" answered Madam Pomfrey.

"Of course."

Albus Dumbledore then takes a seat at a chair beside Fiona's bed.

"Well, I am very sorry for my delay to welcome you to our school, young lady. My name is Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts…And this young lady might be…" said Professor Dumbledore in professional yet friendly manner.

"Fiona Winnicot…of Scientia Watchmens, sir." Fiona replied. She know this person is nice and didn't want to interrogating her, but given the situation she already in (not to mention she messed up, a bit), she couldn't help it.

"Now, now, please don't feel like that. I would never going to interrogating you, but may I just asking some few question to fill my curiosity?" Dumbledore mean it in his tone. To his relief, the girl seems relaxed a bit, then nodded.

" Ah, good, good…By the way, when you mention Scientia, was that the same faction that assist us in repelling one of Death Eaters attack several weeks ago?" ask Professor Dumbledore. Fiona nodded in response. "Ah….I see…"

The door opened along with several people coming inside the room. Fiona immediately recognizes one of them as Severus Snape from his brother watch list. Along with them several other adults, which supposedly the professors or member of Order of Phoenix. Information about Order and Hogwarts general situation is a basic knowledge given to senior Uluz team member as they supposedly work on this mission in a few weeks, including Fiona. But apparently, Kevin is forced to make some changes due to Fiona's unexpected arrival at Hogwarts. Remembering this made her feeling down again.

Professor Dumbledore then introducing the teachers to Fiona, which she returns the greetings. Professor Snape standing at Dumbledore side and give him a vial containing a clear liquid. Fiona's eyes unconsciously locked into the vial. She had guessed it, but she will make it certain. Remembering everything her brother taught to her in matter of seconds, she inhaled a deep breath, and return with determination.

"Veritaserum…" She spoke, in now calm manner. "It is not, sir? And I am supposed to drink it, no?"

Everyone suddenly looked a bit tense, but Professor Dumbledore didn't affect by her question at all. In fact, he is smiling to her.

"I heard that Scientia have little knowing about our wizardry world since they are parted way with us since a long time ago, but you seems have some knowledge of us and our world, young lady." said Dumbledore with friendly smile.

"Please, Fiona is fine, professor." She responded. "And yes, some of us do have knowledge, since we are actually planning to re-establish contact with current muggle and wizardry world."

"Very well, Fiona…And now, if you don't mind…" Dumbledore give Fiona the vial, which she took gently. Without hesitation, Fiona opened the vial and drink its content it in one gulp. She doubts that potion would work for Watchmen's Clan body, but soon her body tells the otherwise…it works…

"Now, would you mind to brief us about this Scientia? That would help us very much to understand the situation?" ask Professor Dumbledore kindly.

Fiona then starting to explain about Scientia Watchmen. As an organization founded immediately after the fall of Atlantis, this community choose to hide themselves from the rest of the world. Governed by City States, much alike ancient Greek, Scientia manage to develop advanced technology using both science and magic. They, as Fiona described, lived above the cloud on several floating continent, hidden by technology and magic.

"Most of you might classify us as magical races, since our body has become quite different from common human. We also lived much longer than normal human, as for example this year I'm currently 109 years old…" she said. Some professor seems a bit surprised, but Dumbledore seems interested. "But I have not reached my maturity age yet, so please treat me just like before…"

"That's very interesting information…Now, lets move onto more recent topic, shall we?" said Dumbledore. "What happened about our…earlier accident this morning?"

"That was an accident during a test run for our new aircraft. I am the test pilot. I supposed to land it somewhere south from here, but my navigation system are disabled due to my carelessness…" she replied. "I am very sorry for the trouble that I've caused. I believe our official would come to explain about this matter very soon."

To discover that Fiona was not a Death Eater or at least somebody who can endangering Hogwarts or Harry bring great relief to everyone? But Fiona, realizing that the official would be likely her brother, feeling the opposite. She feels anxious…

At that moment, a blue butterfly coming in from the open infirmary window. The butterfly flies across Fiona's face, and in instant Fiona realize whose butterfly it was. With a red dot and thin line on its wings, no doubt, it belongs to her brother…

Fiona about to catch it, but the butterfly itself seems want to play with her, flying around, avoiding Fiona's catch. This of course drawn the attention of people in the room, seeing Fiona still trying to catch the butterfly frantically.

"Umm…Miss Fiona? What are you doing?" ask Dumbledore.

"My brother….This is my brother's…" she said in panic. Each butterfly act as a carrier for its user's mental image. This butterfly definitely didn't want Fiona to catch it, means her brother must think like that too. Fiona didn't know what her brother thinking and afraid that he is mad to her, but then again, she has a complex…

Finally the butterfly flies around Dumbledore's hat, before finally rest atop of it, then disappear in blue dusts that immediately disperse in the air…

"Now that was interesting…" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "I heard a boy's voice from the butterfly, which supposedly is your brother, telling that he is the official and will come here at the early morning tomorrow. The message was directed for me…"

"Did he….did he mentioned about me, sir?" Fiona ask hopefully…

"…Unfortunately not…" was his response. "I'm sorry…"

"…I see…" Fiona said. It hurts for her…almost too hurts that she can't think straight…

"Well then, we are very sorry for disturbing your time, Miss Fiona…Please have some rest until tomorrow then…" said Dumbledore. "And don't hesitate to ask Madam Pomfrey if you need anything…"

Fiona only give weak nod in response.

"Alright then…Now, if you excuse us…"

With that, the teachers leave the hospital wing, leaving only Fiona and Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey then sit on her bed.

"Dear, I don't know what's in your mind right now, but you must rest…your body is exhausted from whatever you have done earlier…" she said. Madam Pomfrey then give her another vial of potion. "Now I want you to drink this potion and have some good sleep until morning, alright?"

Fiona nod and take the vial, then drink it. She hoped that this will work well, and that this will save her from a bad dream of her brother tonight. Luckily for the poor girl, she quickly fallen asleep after that…..

-----------

Next early morning…Monday…

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood waiting at the castle backyard along with Professor Dumbledore and the other house head. Hermione is the first notice that the girl they met yesterday was already standing beside Professor Dumbledore. At first, they protested for being wake up so earlier. Yesterday night, they received a letter from Professor McGonagall mentioned them to wait at castle backyard at sunset. While they arrived, Professor Dumbledore (who already waiting them) told them that they will greet an important person. They didn't have any clue of who that person might be…

Not so long, a trail of soft green light appeared from horizon. Then it gradually become clear, a figure riding something in the air. "Apparently not someone riding a broom," add Harry.

Kevin Winnicot riding his favorite ref-board, making some slide to reduce speed, before finally landing several feet away from the people. With a flick from his wrist, his board disappeared into his vector trap on his back. He then walked to the people who has been waiting for him. In appearance of a teen with similar attire with his sister, he looked almost too young to become an important figure.

"As the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Allow me to say 'Welcome to our school'. My name is Albus Dumbledore. It's truly a pleasure to meet you in person, Mr. Winnicot…" said Professor Dumbledore greeting the person. He then shake that person's hand, which being returned in warm handshake.

"The pleasure is all mine, Professor. It's an honor to meet you as well…" Kevin said. He dressed in same outfit as his sister, but his shirt has a cross insignia on his back. "I am very sorry for the problem my sister has caused. I will explain the situation to the ministry immediately, if necessary…"

"Oh, please don't be haste…It has been taken care of. The student didn't see what happened, and anyone that might have clue has been made sure not to remember it again…" said Dumbledore. "And might I add, there is no way ministry magic will able to detect anything from the event. The only person who knows it is only people in this yard, including Mr. Potter and his friends, that is."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione almost dropped their jaw. They couldn't believe what they heard. Dumbledore ordered to obliviate anyone who might have clue of what happened? Why did he doing something that far? That's so not Dumbledore-like.

"I cannot express my gratitude. That was more than enough. We do not want the situation become complicated, and I really appreciate your help, Professor."

"Oh, believe me, I don't want it happened as well. We barely manage with all problems for this school, and we really cannot appreciate ministry to give us tons of additional question and complaints."

"Thank you for your concern. But…may I speak in private with my sister…just for a moment?"

"Certainly. Please, take your time."

"Very well then….Fiona!"

With that, Fiona followed her brother, separating from the group. Her head looking down to the ground all the time, because she did not dare to look into his brother's eyes. Their normal color is azure blue, but this time…they looked like the color of glass red…

-----------

After they quite far enough to speak in private, Kevin suddenly stopped.

"Brother? What..."

Fiona never finished her sentence. Her brother slapped her, backhand, across her face. It's not very hard, but it hurts more to her heart. Not that she didn't expect that, though…

From the corner of her eyes, she could see the girl, Hermione Granger, almost jumped to Kevin in reaction. Some other people there also quite surprised with her brother act. Without she noticed, her tears started to well up on her eyes.

Then suddenly her brother embracing her so tight, pouring her all sibling affection in a single, yet simple embrace.

"You stupid girl...Do you want to kill me? Can't you realize how worried I am? You are not linked to the constabulary yet and you suddenly disappearing like that...How if you killed? How can I live by myself after that?"

Then Fiona realized, her brother voice was shaking...not in anger, but worry, sadness, and relief...With this, she can't hold her tears any longer. They both sobbing and embracing each other, muttering "I'm sorry" between every each breath. As if the world around them replaced by an unexplainable feeling.

It took a while...until finally they releasing each other. Kevin cupped Fiona's cheek, regretting her act earlier...

"Does it hurt still?" he asked, while streaming his energy to heal the skin and the tissue below.

"A little...but I deserve it...for making my brother worried..." she replied.

"I'm so sorry..." he said, kissing her cheek, the one that he just slapped a while ago. A kiss to remind the sacred sanctity of their brother-sister relationship...as well as if it's asking for forgiveness...

Kevin, on the other hands, had a most dear feeling toward her. He has girlfriends, of course…but none of them hold as much importance as Fiona. She is still the most important woman in his life. Although, as sacred as their feeling is, their act sometimes shows the opposite. Even after a hundred years, they still often sleep together…doing something in the border of their brother-sister relationship and even more 'dangerous' relationship…They loved to stay very close to each other, only separated by an inch of empty space, face to face….many 'scary' things like that…and they happy with it…

Fiona no longer cried, and her brother dried her tears. This time, it's replaced with a soft blush and a pleasant feeling. But no matter how happy she is now, she has already content with the fact that her brother no longer mad to her...

"Brother dearest...you are the official, are you not?" she asked, reminding her brother of his other duties. "It is improper to keep Professor waiting, it is not?"

Kevin pulled back, looked a bit disappointed, before finally replied with a short "You are right...". He then kissed his sister temple for the last time, which she sighed in the content feeling it given...Then without any words, they returned back to the teachers.

-----------

"Can't you see that?! He just slapped her! So why you keep me off!" shout furious Hermione while Ron desperately tried to hold her. "Let me go, Ron!!"

"Hermione! You can't just barge into someone personal matters" Harry tried to reasoning with his friend. Harry could understand that he dislike the display nearly as much as her, but he couldn't understand why she's being furious.

Hermione's reasoning finally taking over. After she calmed down, she jerked off Ron's hand.

"I'm alright now…" she said. "But I still don't like him…"

"Why are you so furious?" Harry said, speak close to Hermione. "That's so unlike you, Hermione."

True. Even Hermione wonder why she became so furious. Her logic trying to find suitable reason for this. But she winced when a thought flashed in her mind.

_Could I fell for her? Am I liking girls? No way...but..._

No, no, it's impossible. We just met, and there is no way I am gay, she thought aloud in her head. But she couldn't deny when she had some feeling when she saw her. Maybe that's because of her unearthly beauty. But she believes that was just adoration, nothing more. Then, unable to find satisfying answer, she sighed in defeat.

"I don't know, Harry…" she said in a weak voice. "I wish I know…"

-----------

"I am very sorry for the delay, Professor..." Kevin said once he returned. "It's just that...well..."

"I might crossing the line, Mr. Winnicot..." Hagrid suddenly. "But I think you shouldn't be too hard on her"

"Hagrid is right, Mr. Winnicot...It's considered improper to treat your sister like that..." add Professor McGonagall.

Before Kevin opened his mouth, Fiona defends him.

"I just had what I deserved…and that he didn't do that with ill feeling, but because of worried of my well being, is what matters to me…" she said in soft tone. "Please, I am the one to blame, not him…"

With this, no one made any further comment. Hagrid almost open his mouth, but he speak nothing.

All of sudden, Kevin did the only think he could manage to think of this time. He bowed deep.

"I am apologizing…for everything you've saw and happened here…" he said. Fiona immediately grabs his shoulder and raises him again, which he did hesitantly. "I am not such a good brother…but for my act earlier…I am regret it truly…"

Anyone sees Kevin's face at this moment could easily tell how much regret he had inside his heart…This even could made Professor McGonagall loss at words. Uncomfortable silence floating on the air for a few moments before Professor Dumbledore breaks it.

"Its too bad, but what's done is done. Originally, I had some interesting things to talk with you, Mr. Winnicot…but given the time, lets we call it a day for now…" said Dumbledore wisely. "I would like to show you your quarter. Would you please follow me?"

Fiona then interrupts, as if she suddenly remembered something.

"A moment, Professor…May Mr. Potter and his friends come along with us? There is something that I would like to talk with them…" she said.

"If you wished so…Harry!"

Harry walked to Dumbledore. He looks wondered why he suddenly is being called.

"Yes, sir? Is there anything I could help with?" Harry replied.

"I would like you, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley to come along with us…" Dumbledore said. "Our guest wanted to have some words with you all…"

"Very well, sir…but how about our class?" Harry asked.

"I will inform Professor Sprout about your abstinence, so don't worry about that…" Dumbledore said in kind. "Now, don't make the guest waiting, Harry…"

"Yes, sir."

-----------

Harry, Ron, and Hermione now sit together in the guest quarter along with Winnicot siblings. Kevin's cheek still a bit sore from Hermione's slap earlier, complete with red hand imprint. Hermione slap him in outburst as soon as Professor Dumbledore leave the quarter, which of course bring surprise to everyone there. Not even Harry and Ron, much less Kevin and Fiona, ever expected her to react like that. Kevin knows what that is slap for, so he just stand still and receive it.

_Flashback_

SLAP!!

Unprepared, Kevin Winnicot caught off guard and received a slap from Hermione, who look absolutely furious. She can no longer control her outburst after Professor Dumbledore leaving the room.

Meanwhile, Fiona watched in surprise. Seeing her dearest brother receiving such treatment, yet she knows what that treatment for, she can do nothing against it. Still, she tried to put the tense atmosphere down.

"Please, Miss Granger…that's enough…" she said.

"He deserved that!" Hermione hissed to Kevin, there are poison in her words.

"Please…I deserve of his punishment and I am well aware of that…" Fiona said, clutching her brother suit protectively. "I really appreciate your concern for me, but I believe you should not being too far…"

Hermione eyes opened wide in surprise. She didn't expect her to say something like that. It's as if their relationship is not brother-sister, but more like master-slave.

"B-but…how could you…" Hermione stuttered. "Do you expect to be punished and willingly accept it?"

"Doesn't everybody?" Fiona replied shortly, while she caressing her brother cheek, as if trying to soothe the stinging pain.

Hermione Granger can't believe it. Her logic failed twice in a day, but this one hit her the hardest. How could a girl, being slapped by her own brother, and still adore him?

_End of Flashback_

"Actually…I wish to properly thank you all for helping my little sister…as for Miss Granger, it's not like I didn't expect that, though…" Kevin said, bowed to them, so does Fiona. "I beg your all forgiveness…"

Harry and his friends bowed in response, along with hesitant Hermione, though she still somewhat awkward.

"And we also would like to give you this…" Kevin said. He does so while conjuring a clear azure crystal on his palm, and then give it to Harry.

"That's Mr. Potter, is what we called 'soul shards'. It's our customary to give this to person who doing some deed for us. Please accept it…" Kevin said. "This is my token of thanks as I represent the Winnicot family…"

"Thank you, Mr. Winnicot…" Harry said. "We really appreciate it…"

"You're welcome…just call me Kevin…" Kevin smiled. "And…may I call you Harry?"

"Of course…"

Then Kevin suddenly ask Harry.

"Harry…from what you seeing…what do you think of me?"

Harry took a moment, and then replied.

"It's not my right to prejudice, but I think you are actually a nice person…" he said. "However, I think you shouldn't be too hard to your sister…A good family is a thing that I could eternally thank for…"

"I understand…thank you…" he replied. "At least you are honest..."

Fiona, meanwhile, made her own crystal and stepped close to Hermione. She put it on Hermione's hands and whispering to her ears.

"Please accept this…I have just done something unjust to you, and I'm willing to make up for it…Could you please return to the backyard this afternoon?" she whispered to her in mild, yet somewhat seducing tone. Even Hermione shivered when Fiona talked to her like that…Though without her knowing, Watchmens, or Akzeriuths in their language, are close in comparison to veela…

With a silent nod from Hermione, Fiona said 'Thank you' in return. Unconsciously, she hold Hermione's hand a little tighter, before her hands slid away from Hermione's hands, all in smooth and discreet manner.

"What was that, Mione?" Ron asking.

"Nothing, just some girl talks..." she answered. "You won't be interested."

"Oh..."

"Miss Granger...I hope you would forgive me...I truly regret my display earlier..." Kevin suddenly said.

"...I would overlook it then...I guess..." Hermione said in response. "Just make sure that wouldn't happen again...or if you must, not in front of me, at least..."

"You have my words..." Kevin bowed to her.

"Alright...now, I would like to hear some explanation..." Hermione demanded.

The siblings telling their story about the Akzeriuths, their origin and culture, and other relevant matters. Most of it somewhat didn't make sense to our young Gryffindors, or perhaps that's because wizardry civilization relies heavily to magic so that science really didn't make sense to them…nevertheless, for Harry and his friends, it's almost like listening to an amazing fairytale…

"You all living on the skies?" Ron eagerly asking.

"Yes. My hometown, Zephireth, is kept floating thanks to the Gardo Continental Drive, "Fiona answering kindly, if not a bit proudly. "So does other cities."

"If you all can fly on your own, why bother make airplane?" Harry turn to ask.

"Because airplanes can be armed and shielded, " Kevin answered. "We need some means to effectively protect our self. You see…during history, we often wage small scale war to keeping balance of the world. With our possession of technology, they often called us demon, but that's our job as watchmen, so we can't really complain…"

"War…you mean….you've killed?" Hermione ask.

"My personal record state around 200 to 300 from since I've joined military roughly 90 years ago…so yes, I've killed a lot…" he answered.

"And mine is around a hundred…we at Naudiz Crisis Control Intelligence only killed the dirtiest of people after all…" Fiona added.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron froze to this blunt answer. These young sorcerers know the feeling of hate people so much that they wish their death, but never actually killed somebody. And these people in front of them just admitted that they killed a lot people as if it's a daily routine or nothing to be bothered of.

"I believe that our previous statement was bothering you?" Fiona ask. "We are very sorry…we really don't mean it that way…"

No matter how much uneasiness they had, an innocent-regret-faced Fiona is simply irresistible.

"I-It's alright…it's just…." Hermione tried to response. "It's just all things happened recently are overwhelming…that's all…"

Fiona seems a bit relieved. She did not like to make others feel uneasy or sorts. But being an Akzeriuth can really come into quite a lot of culture difference it seems.

"As much as I would like to chat with you all, I believe it's about time for your lesson." Kevin suddenly interrupt. "Professor Dumbledore made me promised that I wouldn't delay you more than this next lesson. And I'm afraid Professor Snape would be very unpleasant if you all not present."

Hearing 'Snape' being mentioned bring them back to reality. They immediately rushed after saying proper goodbye. But Fiona is holding Hermione's hand before she stepped out from the door.

"Will you really come?" Fiona ask her.

"I promised am I?" she answered with a little smile. "I'll be there…"

"I…." Fiona said, unable to spill out what she about to say.

Instead she put her index finger on Hermione's forehead, transferring a swirl of blue lights, before backing away and run to her bedroom, slamming the door. She leaved Hermione which still looked kind of shocked.

"Are you alright, Miss Granger?" Kevin asked with a bit worried and concern.

"Fine…Yes, I'm fine…It's alright…" she replied incoherently. "Excuse me…"

With that, she run along the corridor to the dungeon for her next Potion lesson.

-----------

Hermione's extensive knowledge are never impress Snape at Potion class. But today, she really messed it up. Her potion is just as black as octopus ink, blurting and gobbling loudly in her cauldron with nasty smell, which make Snape giving her another sarcastic commentary.

Not that she really care about it.

She is starting to understand the idea of image transfer. Somewhat like telepathy, but its copy the person thought at certain moment to the others. The amount of data transferred and its complexity are far beyond telepathy.

And what she just received from Fiona…is a mix of adoration, joy, regret, nervousness, anxiety…swirling inside a shell as if it don't want her to peek and see what feelings are they…

Oh…and a little…but unmistakable...love…A small pieces that seems didn't want to be found inside of that shell…but nevertheless, it's there…

Now her mind is completely fried…

-----------

Alright guys, your review please :P


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

What's Wrong With Being Naughty?

Kevin knew his sister quite well. So he just lies down on his bed, waiting her to come. At least, there is a time when he could do his job as a brother. He really wants to make up for her, especially with these recent events.

And so she is, opening the door to his bedroom, carrying a pillow. Wearing a dress of same pattern and motif with his. He, of course, had removed his shirt before he goes to bed, since he about to sleep anyway.

Fiona walked to his bed, throwing the pillow beside him, and pulling open the knot of her black sash. With the knot freed, her trousers dropped on the floor, which she unceremoniously moved off from it, leave nothing but her shirt that still cling onto her petite body. Their traditional Akzeriuth clothes are made that way, its front and back were quite long enough, about a length of their thighs and a bit longer in the back. As if it made to display the beauty of the female from their race, the shirt is very practical, as beautiful as blouse, but not as restricting…More like a Chinese dress with a touch of futuristic style and no buttons…

She crawled up onto him, rested her hand atop her brother's bare chest, while she herself sitting on top of his stomach. Then she slowly leaning forward, until finally lying with her head rested on her brother bare chest.

Kevin put his hand on her waist, while the other hand playing with Fiona's short amber hair. Fiona enjoyed it, while she listening to her brother's heartbeat. His heartbeat remains unchanged, calm, and tender…she like it so much. Synchronizing her mind with it, she quickly find solace.

"Brother dearest…"

"Hmm?"

"You don't think she will hate me, don't you?"

She's talking about Hermione. Akzeriuths have some unique way to find their mate. Their horn (normally not shown while at their human form, but distinctly identified in their crimson form) used to search for their mate soul pattern. It tells them if they found the suitable one, and their aura pattern usually drastically changed to adjust immediately after that. In other word, love at first sight.

"It's yours to find out…" he said. "But I think it will turn out fine…"

"You're just comforting me…" she said, somewhat down.

"Silly…when will you learn to see with your heart…" her brother said. His hand rummaging trough her hair, messed them up in a playful manner while he laughed heartily. "I guess you are indeed not mature yet, after all…"

"How dare you to say such thing!" she complaint. "Next year I will become legal adults!"

"Yes, but a childish one, that is…" he teased.

"I'm not!"

"Then prove it…"

Fiona slowly crawls again, this time crouching on fours above her brother. Kevin proceeding to kiss her neck, bring an audible sigh from her lips. One of her hand grabbed his hair, slightly pulled it when Kevin gives another kisses on her chin.

Now she pulled her brother's hair with both hand, but then carefully kissed his forehead. Kevin sighed and rewarding her with a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose. Fiona giggled playfully with this. This is how their battle of kisses usually done. The rule is simple. No kiss on the lips and 'dangerous zone'.

"Lie on bed…" her brother softly commanded.

Never questioning her brother, Fiona did so...lying beside him. But Kevin then wake up and sit at the other end of the bed. He lifted her feet a little, which she obeyed and lift it higher.

Fiona folded her legs so even she lift her feet like that, she didn't shown her inner thighs. Still the position brings embarrassment as well as pleasant feeling of obeying her brother. It didn't stop her face from blushing profusely, though…

Kevin slowly massaging her feet. Skillfully, he tried to make her relaxed, which works well. Fiona's eyes slowly closed in the sensation. A small pleasant smile hung on her lips. She wished to enjoy this forever.

Once her mind relaxed, she begin to contemplating all events occurred recently. Then she knows what her brother demanded…it's determination…Kevin want Fiona to have determination to solve her own problem, or at least to move forward. He want her to be matured for her own sake. Silly…since he seems always afraid if someday she won't need him anymore…

"I think I understand, brother…And yes, I'm still childish…" she said. "But thank you for your time. You're such a wonderful brother."

"You're not childish…You're about to matured…" Kevin said. "It seems I'm just afraid my beloved sister become matured and leaves me alone…silly me…"

These words made her smiled in response. She then rolled onto her side, made her brother stopped massaging. Although her move made her revealing her thighs and some others, she seems didn't mind with that at all.

As Kevin stopped, Fiona moved to him and kissed his forehead once again, then his nose. It's not passion, but more like an oath of a wish to be bound in eternity. Then their hands entwined with each other, soaking themselves in the blissful presence of each other. Closing the gap between their faces, their forehead and nose touched each other.

"I will always be your big brother, am I?"

"And I will always be your little sister…"

"…..I'm glad…."

"Me too…"

Then Fiona hug her dearest brother in arms…as if never let him go, which he returned the hug in similar manner. Time is no longer matter for them…as long as they are together…

-----------

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione about to return to Gryffindor common room, Hermione suddenly separating herself from them.

"Harry, I'm going out a bit…I just remembered something…" she said to Harry.

"No problem. Where can I find you? Library?" he replied.

"Umm…nope, not today…" she answered. "'Kay then…See you at dinner, Harry!"

And she kissed his cheek. Harry frozen in surprise, while Ron in shock (almost as if terror, not shock). Before they two could say anything, Hermione already disappear from the corridor, leaving Harry and Ron with mouth agape.

"Harry…we need to have a serious talk…" Ron acclaimed. "Urgent!"

"_Great! I'm so dead…_" he thought.

-----------

"_Merlin! What just I've done?! I kissed Harry!_" Hermione screamed in her mind. It's just a kiss on his cheek, but nevertheless, it's embarrassing.

"_But at least my heart still throbbing…which means I'm not gay…_" she thought. It's still true that Harry is the boy she adore most, though they didn't involved in romantic way, but they both share trust and unbreakable bond of friendship.

Still, Hermione could say that she somehow, in strange way, attracted to that girl. She just can't figure out how and why…even how much... While she battling with her thoughts, she has already arrived at castle backyard.

-----------

Fiona waits impatiently for Hermione to come. She can't sleep well, can't eat well, and messed almost everything she did today after her session with her brother. She remembered what Kevin usually do when he impatient. Sleep or at least curling himself. So Fiona imitate it, she curled like a cat on the grass under a tree. In her boredom (because of her impatience, she came 20 minutes earlier) of waiting, she create several azure butterfly to play with.

Fiona never actually fall in love before since what she did with Kevin just seem so natural for them, but after experiencing it herself she become swallowed whole by her nervousness. She get the fear of rejection, which made her sniff a bit.

"Hey…are you alright?"

Fiona nearly jumped in surprise, causing the butterflies to disappear since she lost her concentration. She then fixed her position and sit on the grass, along with Hermione beside her.

"Uh…Y-yes, I'm fine…I just have nothing to do…" she replied. "Are your class done already, Miss Granger?"

"Oh, please…Hermione is fine…and yes, I'm free until after dinner…" Hermione answered. "I believe you want to talk about something?"

Hermione is a one strong willed girl. Despite of so many thoughts in her head, she still acted calm and collected. While seeing this, Fiona didn't understand Hermione's reaction. She'd expected her to demand some explanation or sorts, but it didn't come…or yet? Fiona became nervous again…She stuttered and blushed; keep her head down so she didn't show her face. Hermione then realized that this girl is extremely shy type.

"If you don't mind, I would like to ask some things…" Hermione finally opened the conversation. "Merlin! How must I say it….God…"

More scared Fiona.

"I..I'm sorry if this is too straight forward…but…" Hermione said again, it's clear that she had some difficulties as well…"Are those…are those feelings…for me?"

All she get just a nod.

"A-And what did I do…to-to deserve that?" she asked again.

Fiona, in her state, unable to speak it out loud. So she come closer to Hermione and whisper to her ear.

"You are beautiful…"

Both fell in silence for about five minute, and time seems freeze along with it. Fiona had not yet withdrawn, and Hermione didn't make any slightest move. It took a while before Fiona speaking again.

"I…I think it's only a crush…I-if you are bothered then I-I think I shall better n-not to talk about it again…" Fiona said stuttered. She really didn't want Hermione to be bothered. She has prepared herself if this should become unrequited love…she knows something like that might come anyway, sooner or later…

"……You didn't ask about my response yet…" Hermione said, as if suggesting to her.

"I-I…did not have courage…" she responded.

"But you want to know, don't you?" Hermione asked her, again…

Fiona just shakes her head.

"But…look, I want to tell you…"

"No..no..It's alright….I'm sorry for saying this…"

"..That it's alright…"

Fiona froze. She now is looking to Hermione for affirmation. She did not quite believe her ear for now.

Hermione took a deep breath, and then suddenly kissed Fiona full on her lips.

Needless to say, this is not a passionate one. They enjoyed the bliss feeling from the kiss. Although both are slightly trembled, that's for the excitement. Neither of them ever kissed another girl before. Finally, they parting together.

Fiona trembled, touching her lips. She just didn't believe that the girl she had a crush on just kissed her full on her lips. She just watches in adoration when Hermione fix her ruffy hair.

"You see, that's my first kiss with another girl…" she said. "Was it good enough?"

"…It's wonderful…and that's my first kiss too…" Fiona replied, blushed heavily. But she too admit that was very good.

"Good…" replied satisfied Hermione, then she kissed Fiona on her cheek. "In fact, I kinda liked it too…."

Fiona let out a small sigh. She really grateful that the girl she has crush on had actually accepted her.

"You see, its surprise me at first…but then I think that I want to give it a try…" Hermione said so softly to her. "I love to experimenting with things. Besides…You know…I must admit that I also had some kind of these feelings to you when we first met…"

"Miss Granger…I mean Hermione…" Fiona immediately fixed the call when Hermione give her a 'wrong' glare. "T-that's perhaps have been caused by my…my traits…"

Hermione didn't understand it. She tells Fiona to 'go on' with the explanation. But she still didn't understand the sudden uneasiness in the girl appearance.

"I…I believe you had some knowledge about veela, it is not?" Fiona asked her, replied with a nod from Hermione. "Well…our females…had that kind of trait as well…the difference is…it's somehow worked strongly on…on girls…"

Now Hermione understand. Fiona afraid that her feeling might just caused by that temptation traits of hers. To be honest, she didn't know for sure. But then again, she think, who guys will not fall in love with this beautiful yet so innocent girl. Seeing her just like an angel comes down to the unknown earth from the heaven.

"Is that a kind of pheromone? Or some kind of magic aura or something?" she asked.

"It's more like pheromone, yes…" Fiona answered her question.

"Was it addictive?" she asked again.

"As far as I know, it is not…" another reply from Fiona.

"Can you produce it at significant quantity…like powder or something?" another question.

"Well…I know how to transmute the exact same chemical, yes…" Fiona answered. "But why asking?"

"Make it!"

This one is not a question. It's clearly a demand…no, an order…from Hermione Granger, that is…

"Pardon me?"

"Make it! In significant quantity!"

Fiona yelped by the command of Hermione's words. She immediately transmutes the pheromone on her hands, about a spoonful or so, a silvery blue powder of very potent pheromone…

Hermione open her hands, tells Fiona to pour it on her hands. Fiona did, due to Hermione's order, though she's still a bit confused.

"Please be careful with that. Such amount can make anyone lost control in an instant…" Fiona tried to warn her. "What are you going to do with that, Hermione?"

"This…" is the only answer from her. And with that, Hermione closed her hands in front of her face and inhale the dust deeply.

"NO!!! DON'T!!!! PLEASE DON'T!!!!"

Fiona screamed and tried to remove Hermione's hands frantically with apparently no success. Besides, Hermione already inhale most of the substance. Fiona very scared of what might happen…so scared that she cried desperately. No one, never, ever, deliberately inhale such amount of that pheromone…so no one could predict what kind of effect it might bring to one who used it.

Hermione finally remove her hands…shaken and looks so weak, which worried Fiona even more. Fiona desperately crying out her name, trying to wake her up, but Hermione didn't seem to respond to it. Her eyes looks empty…lifeless…like a doll…

And suddenly Hermione is already on top of her, kissed her lips in deep passion while begin trying to undressing them both.

Fiona's body betrayed her, so does her mind…Fiona cannot do anything, paralyzed by shock and sudden pleasure…She cannot remove Hermione with force for fear to hurt her…She just practically trapped with apparently no ways out…So all she do is sobbing, accept anything Hermione about to do with her…just hoping it wouldn't be too painful to bear…

-----------

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She never found it as a difficult thing to do before this, just as if she lost control of her body. She trying hard to move her eyelid open. Now that's a difficult thing since she seemed cannot move even a muscle. Making small groan, she tried hard to wake up.

"Ah…you're awake…"

This soft voice seems so close. When Hermione finally opened her eyes, she realized she's on top of somebody. Straighten herself up, she looked to the person below her.

Its Fiona…with her clothes ripped and torn everywhere, revealing a good portion of her soft skin that normally hidden behind the garment. Her white dress ripped apart, exposing some of her petite upper body. Fiona give her a weak smile. For a moment, Hermione watched in awe and jealousy over Fiona's body.

And just then the reality struck her hard. She did all this. She did all of this to this beautiful girl in front of her. With horror, she looked at herself, only to find out that her top was undone and totally in mess and she's just wearing her underwear. The sun is just set, but the afternoon wind brushing trough her bare skin.

"I..I..goodness, what have I done…" Hermione stuttered in shock and horror. "Please Fiona, tell me what I have done to you…Did..did I…"

"…Rape me?" Fiona ask. A small, bitter smile hung on her face.

"Yes!...I mean, no…wait, wait! I mean….Oh God…." muttered Hermione. She's totally lost control of herself. She afraid of she had done something to Fiona…and the worst she could think is…no, she didn't want to think about it…but it's all happened in front of her very eyes. "I'm sorry, Fiona….I'm really sorry….I…I…I'm such a fool…"

Hermione crying desperately. Her heart shattered into million pieces. Her dignity, her mind, soul…she couldn't bear the guilt inside her heart. Seeing this, Fiona put her finger on Hermione's lips, trying to calm her down…while her other hand gently wiping away the blonde tears.

"Ssh…Its alright…its alright, dear…" Fiona shushing Hermione, which still didn't stop crying. "You didn't do anything…trust me…"

This seems able to make lift her spirit a little…Hermione lift her head to met Fiona's eyes…

"Y-you mean it? I didn't…I-I didn't do it? But…" Hermione said. She's still a bit afraid, but at least there's still a little hope in hers. "B-but…you…and I…w-we are…"

"Half naked? Oh dear, and here I thought you are not that innocent…" Fiona laughed, this time a bit lighter, lifting the mood on the air. "But it seems you are quite comfortable with this position, no? We can stay like this as long as you like…"

"Eeep!! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…" Hermione yelped in surprise. If not given the situation, Fiona might think that their position is very enjoyable. She actually smiled, and even grabbed Hermione's hand, preventing her from escape. This brings another gasp from Hermione. But then Fiona silencing Hermione with a kiss on her lips, caught the other girl off guard.

Breaking the kiss, now Hermione looks a lot more relaxed. She just obeyed when Fiona draw Hermione to her, effectively put Hermione on top of Fiona. With a lot of comforting caresses and whispers, Hermione finally relaxed her mind.She want to tel her the reason why she inhale that dust, but her mind refused to think anything else for now...Fiona's caring seems already took away her mind somewhere else, replaced with a yearn for more care from her companion...

"You didn't do anything…yet…to me…Although to be honest, I would accept anything you're about to do that time…" Fiona said softly close to Hermione's ear. She rubbed Hermione's back gently, occasionally kiss her red cheek. Then she spoke to her with a clear embarrassment in her tone. "You're fainted before you…entered me…Hermione…"

Needless to say, both face turned red, almost rivaling tomatoes. Furthermore, with their closeness, they could clearly see each other faces well…

"B-but I didn't…"

"No…"

"……"

"……"

"……"

"But….would you now?"

"Huh?"

Fiona's other hand unconsciously moved along Hermione's panty line…sending shivers down her spine. Hermione noticed the girl's breath become more ragged…and so do hers…

"Our pheromones…Hermione…" Fiona slowly said. "…will not work…if the girl…did not think about us as well…"

This shocked Hermione, who didn't realize that Fiona's hands already traveled along her thighs.

"It does not make you to suddenly liking us…" she said. Whether she realized or not, her voices become huskier every times, as if it added with more lust for each every word spoken. "It just…merely amplify…what was…already there…Hermione…"

And with that…Fiona bring them both into a 'tongue fight'…Before they realized, the remaining of their clothes has already discarded unceremoniously on the ground, and their hands already roaming everywhere…

-----------

Hermione and Fiona lying on the grass at castle backyard. Both naked and extremely tired, holding hands together. Mixed expression portrayed at those two girl's faces. It's already night, but none of them seem even care about their current situation. Clearly, they just had a rough make loving session.

"Now this time..I did it, didn't I?" Hermione asked to Fiona, not really expecting an answer.

"Yes…you did it very well…." Fiona replied. "How about me? Was I did it good enough?"

"Amazing…" was just Hermione's reply.

They both fell into silence again for a while.

"So…I think we've did it this far…Did you regret it?" Hermione asked Fiona again.

"…No…I wouldn't…" she answered. "But the question is…do you…Hermione?"

"….No…even if, somehow, I wouldn't run…" Hermione give her final answer. "I wouldn't abandon you…"

"Just as much as I'd like to kiss you and ravish your body once again, it seems I can't move that much now…" Fiona said. Instead, she squeezed Hermione's hand. "But that's make me really happy…..Thank you…"

"Mm-hmm…" was the only reply came from Hermione, since she also too tired to do anything else.

It was a very comfortable silence for those to. Hermione, still have mixed feeling about this, but already determined that she will move on…whatever might happens…After all, she can't just abandon the misplaced angel beside her after all they've done…

"So…are you two gonna wait here, or would you like me to bring you and Miss Granger to our quarter, Fiona?"

Those words come from a black creature, sitting on an old tree branch. It would be difficult to recognize if not because of its bright blood ruby colored eyes. Seeing unknown creatures, Hermione first reaction is searching for her wand.

"Brother!! I can't believe you!! Just how long you've been there!!"

"If I am not mistaken? Two hours twenty six minutes and fifteen seconds. I missed the foreplay, but got the main part."

"By Lilith!! You just intentionally watching your sister making love for the first time?!?!"

"It's not like I've never see you naked before, Fiona…"

"But…but…"

"It would be wise for that matter to not be spoken out loud, am I right…'sister'?"

While that word silencing Fiona's protest, Hermione still in her state of shock. Fiona suddenly rose to sit on the ground in her surprise; the creature now is recognizable, after moving down to the ground. It's a small black dragon, about the size of a cat, with four wings and a pair of blood ruby eye. Folding its wings, it gently walked to Fiona and Hermione. The dragon stopped about a feet before them.

"Miss Granger, would you please wear something now? I'm afraid someone might hear my sister's scream…" said the dragon, or Kevin in his dragon form. "And you Fiona…"

"I know, I know…" she said. Fiona conjuring two piece of large white sheet from a tree branch as its raw material. She wraps it to Hermione and herself, gathering their clothes (or what remains of it), and then they walked into the castle with Kevin flying ahead of them to their quarter.

-----------

"Chocolate?"

Hermione accepted the cup that Fiona offered. With a 'thank you' she then sip the warm chocolate. Kevin, or dragna-Kevin, sit on the chair in front of her. His eyes never leave hers. Hermione knows this will be clearly an interrogation, but with Fiona sit beside her, she feel a bit relieved. Tapping his tail impatiently, dragna-Kevin seems did not like the situation development very much, to say the least.

"Do you two have anything to say to me?" he said, in the hissing sounds of dragons.

In his form of a black Butterfly Dragon, Kevin clearly looks a lot more menacing. A pair of small but long horn, dark black skin as black as darkness itself, and blood colored eye with no pupils. At this moment, clearly only Fiona that would say his brother is 'cute' (which she couldn't help but to think that Fiona might had some similiarities in taste with Hagrid). Though the latest statement from Fiona about that in front of Hermione cause him burst a small fire breath, which only bring a playful laughter from Fiona.

Scary. They both are scary.

"Well…uh…" Hermione tried to talk.

"Please skip the 'now I'm your sister's girlfriend' part…" he said, almost sarcastically. "I would like to hear something else…"

"Brother!" Fiona tried to protest.

"Fiona! Out of this for a while!" Kevin commanded.

Fiona is clearly surprised. She backed and muttering nearly inaudible 'yes brother'. With that, she clutches her knees in front of her chest. At any condition given, Fiona never questioning her brother's order.

Hermione a bit surprised with how much authority Kevin had on Fiona, but now she was already deeply involved with them, so she knew she must get used of it.

"I…have no words to say…" she finally speaks. "For taking your precious sister…I deserve your fury…if that the must…"

"So what will you do if I told you to back away from my sister?" Kevin asked.

Hermione feel like her blood is entirely frozen. There's an evil in those words. Fiona, meanwhile, about to open her mouth to protest.

"SILENCE!!!"

With a clearly menacing tone, the dragon shouted. Fiona backed away, sat on the chair, clutching her knees again…but this time she's crying…

Hermione about to protest, but she didn't dare…She feel so useless for cannot do anything for her newfound lover…but nevertheless, the situation didn't allowed to do so anyway…

"Fiona! On your room!"

With that single command, Fiona walked away to her room. She's sobbing all the way. Hermione feel a lot of pain to see her like that. But with this person in front of her, she could do nothing…

They both say nothing for nearly half of an hour.

Finally, dragna-Kevin rise, then hop onto the table, right in front of Hermione. He looked straight to her eyes.

"…I entrust my sister to you…please be good with her…"

Hermione couldn't believe it…But seeing Kevin looked straight to her, she knows that Kevin, just as what he shown several times before, is true with his words.

"So…you agreed with our relationship?" she asked.

"Now that I can make it certain…yes…" he answered. "I believe you will make her happy…"

"May…may I speak with her now?" she asked again.

"Of course…" he replied. Kevin then flies to open window, but stopped and sit at the windowsill.

"I…truly am such a bad brother…never do anything good and always making my sister cry…My stupid for lacking the way to express my care to her… " he said, gazing to the skies. "Please give my apologies for her, Miss Granger…"

Hermione now knows, or at least can imagine, how deep the bond between them. For brother and sister, they surely love each other a lot, so much that they often hurting each other. Kevin's stubbornness…and Fiona's undying faith to her brother…both made a bad combination, but nevertheless, they still loving each other…Kevin is a stupid brother, indeed…but a loving brother…and in other senses, the best brother somebody could ever had…

"It's Hermione…Kevin…" she said. "Please call me Hermione…"

Kevin cant help but to smile. Even in his dragna form, Hermione could see his honest smile, which can't help but to smile in return…

"Please tell Fiona she won't find me tonight along with my apologies…I…need of some time to be…alone…" he said.

"Of course…I will…" she answered back.

"Very well…I suggest you sleep here…I already inform your friends that you seem won't be return to Gryffindor tower tonight…Good night then, Hermione…" he said, and then flies away to the darkness of the night.

"Good night…Kevin…"

Normally, Hermione will think about what she going to say to her friends tomorrow, but now her mind occupied with Fiona. With that settled, she then stepped in to Fiona's bedroom. Now her mind is settled with what to do, now and after this…She now had someone who she wanted to be happy after all…

-----------

I am afraid that you might a bit tired with the previous chapter, so I tried to make this reasonably short. I am sorry if some things are unclear, like the relationships, motives, reason, etc...but it will gradually revealed in later chapter. Alright, review please :P 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Spell of Two Entwined Hands

On top of Gryffindor Tower, Kevin Winnicot in his dragon form sat motionless, silently watching the moon. In one of this rare moment, where he can soaked himself in peace and tranquility, he once again contemplate himself …cursing himself for his inability to become an ideal brother…and even more, because Fiona still forgive him and adore him, no matter what mistakes he'd done…

In the silent night, alone, he cried…a dragon cried a stream of blood red tears…

-------

Fiona and Hermione lies together in her bed, stay close to each other. They both naked, but they didn't do anything. They just need to feel each other presence. Fiona is barely awake, but nevertheless, she didn't sleep yet. When her hand touches Hermione's hand, Hermione unconsciously grab it softly with a sigh. Fiona can't help but smile to this.

Then she thinks about her brother. Kevin is undoubtedly being hard on her. But inside, she knows that he is a very loving person, and that he only wanted the best for her. Fiona adores him…no…love him…If Hermione is the woman Fiona love most, then Kevin is the man she love most. Kevin is irreplaceable for her, so much that she feels she would die if Kevin is not there for her…

And now he gone…He will back, for sure that is…but he gone now…

Fiona cried silently…tears rolled from her eyes, forming a small stream…It fell to the sheet, pillow, wetting her face…But she really can't take it…

Oh, how much she want to tell her brother that she forgive him…how much she want to tell him to never leave her…Her heart ache…yearning for her brother…She loved him so much, that her love almost getting out from the boundary of brother-sister relationship…she, once, was loved her brother as a man…but that was once…quite along time ago…and she has learn to give up on it after these many years…

Fiona had the feeling that her brother loved her more than sister as well…but did not dare to confirm, nor to think about it even further, afraid of becoming a false hope…Fiona is a very content person. She would never asking or hoping more than what given to her…or what she could do for it…And because of that, she choose to be the best sister for her dearest Kevin…

While secretly promising herself to be the best woman for Kevin until he finds someone who will take care of him…or loving him as much as she loves him…

She had Hermione now…but she needs Kevin too…she can't choose between them both, since both are the most dearest person to her…

"Are you crying, Fiona?"

Fiona looks to Hermione. She was asleep back then, but she's awake now…Did she hear her crying? Or was she awake because of her?

"It's…it's just nothing…I just remembered him…that's all…" Fiona replied, forced a smile on her lips.

"He will back tomorrow…I'm sure of it…" Hermione said, tried to comforting Fiona. She pulled Fiona closer to her. "Come here…"

Fiona complied, she snuggled closer to Hermione. When Hermione tighten her embrace, Fiona's head accidentally dropped between Hermione's bosoms. Fiona blushed profusely, but didn't do anything. Instead, she just inhales Hermione's scent deeply…

Feeling Fiona's breath between her breasts, Hermione cant helped but let out a small sigh escaped from her lips. She stroke Fiona's hair lovingly and breathe in her essence.

Their act brings comfort to each other. Fiona, while still thinking about her brother, did not feel as much grieve as before. As for Hermione, her attachment to the other girl grows even stronger. After she saw the true self of Kevin Winnicot and being intimate with Fiona, she knows that their love is already surpassing the bonds of brother sister relationship, but not any close to…'that' kind of love…Perhaps, the way they loved each other actually bring new definition for the meaning of the word 'love'…its just as simple as the word itself…love, that is…nothing else…

"Fiona…I think now I know how much you loved him…" Hermione said while stroking her hair softly. "He's the most important person for you, doesn't he?"

"Yes…Kevin is the most important person for me…" she replied. Afraid if Hermione jealous with the response, she quickly continue. "But you are the woman I loved most, Hermione."

"I know, honey…I know…" Hermione replied, kissing Fiona's forehead. "And I'm happy to hear that…"

Fiona is very happy with Hermione's response. For an Akzeriuth, even if they can have more than one 'partners', they cannot being separated from they who had already become their lover. That's because once an Akzeriuth fallen in love, their aura adjusted to match to their lover. And after they indeed loving each other, they have the need to be affected by their lover aura, much like the effect of bonding ritual. If they proceed to official marriage ritual, the bonding will be strengthened so they actually become "a partner trough life, until the death separates them"…or so the wise men said…

"Hermione…by any meanings, I cannot imagine what will I do without you in my life…" Fiona suddenly exclaimed.

"…And why is that?" Hermione ask in curiosity.

"We Akzeriuths are not allowed to dishonor love…For us, a lover is for a lifetime…" Fiona said. Positioned herself again, now she directly facing Hermione's face. "You know about bonding ritual, aren't you?"

"Like the one at marriage ceremony?" she asked.

"That's the one…You see…when I know that we loving each other, we are bonded mentally…" Fiona said, with a bit embarrassed tone in her voice. "And…do you…do you remember when we…making love…for the first time?"

"…I do remember…" Hermione said, very embarrassed. It's easy to tell that their both face has turned deep red. "…Clearly…very clearly…"

Ignoring her embarrassment, though she feels that she could faint anytime by it, Fiona continues.

"With that…we are bonded physically…The rest is just spiritual bond, which forged at marriage ceremony…" Fiona said. Paused a bit to swallow her nervousness, she continued. "Will you…someday…forge that bond with me...Hermione?"

Hermione surprised. In her own way, this girl just exclaimed the words "Will you marry me?" to her. In state of shock, all she could do is froze. But she knows that she didn't have any slightest idea to reject this girl…Fiona is her lover after all…

"I..Im sorry…I think this is too sudden…maybe I shouldn't talk to you about it…" Fiona stuttered, she afraid that Hermione would think badly of it toward her. "I don't want you feel being forced, Hermione…Please don't be mad at me…"

When Hermione back to her senses, the first thing she do is embrace Fiona, which gasped in surprise at their closeness.

"Silly…" she said softly. "Was it Akzeriuths nature to be so polite? I think no one would ever think to mistreat such a beautiful and wonderful creature like you…"

"But…I've made you going this far…I don't want to become a trouble for you…" Fiona said in response. "I want you to be happy, Hermione…"

"You are really such a fool, you know that? Now I understand why Kevin is being so protective to you…" Hermione said to her, still caressing Fiona's hair. "Why do you think I did such a…rash thing…yesterday, I mean…What do you think my reason is?"

"…I don't know…" was her only response. "…Don't have any idea…Why then?"

Hermione smiled, and then kissed Fiona on her lips before answered.

"Because I want you to know…once I decided something…I will be determined to do it to the end…" she said. "And I decided to be with you, am I?"

Fiona squealed and tightens her embrace to Hermione. Crying, unable to form any words, just maintain her closeness to Hermione.

They did not realize…when their hands entwined, a pale blue lights shimmering around them, as the proof of the bond they shared…just await the final bond to be completed…Soon after, both girls fallen into deep slumber with a content feeling inside their heart…drifted to a sleepless dream…

-------

Fiona wake up early…When first opened her eyes, she greeted by Hermione's face, only separated by an inches from hers…Smiled, she feels so happy when remembering their conversation last night…Now with Kevin's permission, Hermione is officially Fiona's girlfriend…

Kevin…

She then realized Kevin is not here yet…she cannot sense him close…this made her feel empty, feeling half…Half of her heart has already filled with Hermione, and she thankful for that…but Kevin resides on the other half…For not having him, means losing the another half…she really don't like how its feel…

Fiona get up carefully not to wake Hermione up. After carefully fix the bed sheet to cover Hermione, Fiona kissed her forehead. She took the towel on her chair; wrap it around her figure and heading to shower to freshen herself.

After the quick shower, she remembered that she had no spare clothes. Her last clothes were…ruined…yesterday (more likely shred into pieces)…so she walked to her brother's room to get another pair.

Opening the chest, her sensitive senses could smell her brother's scent. She decided to borrow one of his brother's, the one with smaller size that Kevin wear several years before…as if he prepared it for Fiona…Before wear it, Fiona took it close to her chest, and breathe in her brother scent…Many and many times before, feeling her only relative in this world close to her helped her to relax…and so does smelling his remaining scent…At least it remind her that Kevin will always help her, protect her, stand beside her trough anything…everything…

Suddenly, she feels his faint presence beyond the door to their quarter. It's faint, as Kevin always make his presence almost undetectable to others. But nevertheless, Fiona is his sister anyway.

Fiona ran to the door. Right at that time, the door opened, and Kevin stepped in. They both looking each other for a moment. The words suddenly just so meaningless to say, the air is too heavy for breathe…Both are swallowed into the depth of each other eyes…

And, so suddenly, Fiona ran to her brother. She can no longer hold her tears. Hug her brother fiercely, never let him go, as if she afraid of he would somehow escaped or vanished into thin air…

Both of them said nothing. Both of them do nothing else other than embracing each other and crying. It's Fiona who broke the hug and stare to her brother. Fiona raised her left hand, and Kevin raised his right. When their hands touched, their finger entwined almost instinctively with a very soft, nearly inaudible gasp from both of them. A soft light like the ones from Fiona and Hermione shimmering, surrounding them in soft glow. But this not same. This light a lot more pale, softer…almost like…calm…serene…enveloping them both…It's almost like the proof of bonding...which in fact is very alike...

"…Will you forgive me…Fiona?"

"…I love you…so I will always forgive you…"

"…Is that as easy as it? I cannot being a good brother and all…and..and…"

Shushing her brother by placing a finger on his lips, she continued. Her face closing to Kevin's face, inch by inch...

"You seem questioning my answer a lot…Tell me…Kevin…do you want me to see you as a brother…or…as a man?"

Kevin shivered…its just a small shiver at first, but as Fiona become closer to him, the shiver become visible…almost as if he actually tremble…Fiona can feel it trough his hand which still connected to hers…

Fiona, as if she actually hoped his reaction, giggled and withdrawn her face from his.

"I do think so…You, forever, will always be my brother dearest…Kevin…"

Kevin calmed. His heart throbbing like a thunderous storm. He has just defeated by her sister. But he won't allow it…at least it must be even…Summoning his last courage, he whispered to her ear…

"And you…Fiona…_ma peche_…will always be my lovely little sister...always…"

With that he kissed her cheek, and Fiona responded by embracing him tightly. They already forget everything else, completely ignored anything else, even the main door which still open and Hermione who watched them from Fiona's bedroom doorstep…Took them more than five minutes to see Hermione and straighten themselves up, with obvious blush across their cheek…

"…I hope I'm not ruin the moment…" said Hermione with a big grin on her face. "I must admit…you two looks so lovely…"

-------

Author's note :

Alright, I have decided that each chapter will be about this long. Well, an extremely long chapter is an extraodinaire...but it might come again, anyway :P Now, if you would kindly give your review?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Making of a Beginning

The afternoon lights from the sun entered trough the window to the Grand Assembly waiting room. Kevin sit on the comfortable sofa at waiting room, awaiting for the call. He never liked the audience with General Assembly, as he thinks that was just arguing of fools. But nevertheless, he must attend it anyway...

"Venat Kevin Kvv Winnicot, Natus Lumen of Uluz! Please step in for the audience!"

Calmly, Kevin entered the circular audience hall and stood at the center. Around him, sit in a large circle surrounding him, the representatives of the City Council Assembly. In front of him, The Elder Council. He bowed to the audiences before finally bowed to the elders. He wear his official attire, a long white sleeveless robe with gold trimming on top of his normal attire, complete with a turban with the same color. Everyone in the room become silent when the audience is about to begin.

"Venat Kevin Kvv Winnicot, you had proposed a change of the approach of this 'Project : Returning' and suggest we shifted to controlled open scale…We would like to hear your reason of this…"

"Certainly, Elder Vabrascha…" said Kevin. "First, is because we just recently confirmed that a 'key' has been found in that area. And to protect him, as stated in our policy, it will be necessary to have contact with as much people as possible…"

"Some said that it's also due to an accident caused by your sister, Sil-Venat Fiona Fnn Winnicot, several days ago at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…is this correct?" asked the elder Vabrascha Vst Gudeat, the head de-jure of Scientia Military. "You must remember that 'Project: Returning' was actually come from your proposal as well…Can you make certain that this change does not affect the entire plan?"

"In matter of fact, yes…for both of the question…" he answered, followed by a low whispers among the audience. "I then formulate an open approach, because I think we better expose our self to a good portion of wizardry world, which will have shocking effect for the sake of ensuring the safety of the key, as well to bring good starting point for our negotiation…and as for the plan, there are many places for adjustment in the proposal since the very beginning…"

"Secondly, we also suspecting an artifact were buried in an area not far from Hogwarts, class two artifact supposedly from the era after our ancestor flee from Atlantis…" he continued. "For this matter, however, we still need some further investigation…But to recover it, if it does exist, we will need some negotiations…This is where our exposure will come in handy…"

"...Kevin Kvv Winnicot…You surely had already aware…with your position as a Venat, and the joining in chain of command of Uluz, Naudiz, and Tiwaz fleet, you are practically the head de-facto of a very large portion of power within the military…This position surely expect some…responsibilities…" said another elderly man. "Your plan of the exposure of Scientia…is also including the show of force of the newly formed Tabriz joint-op division…A division with the power necessary to wage a full scale war against a whole country…This is not a small matter, Kevin…Is this amass show of force is necessary?"

"Your Highness Elder Irvine-Valerian Di Anazasil, from what I have experienced during my previous contacts, I take a conclusion that the wizardry governments are…fool and stubborn. Because of that, I think showing our resolution as well as our absolution is the most efficient method to dealing with them." he replied. "You have my words that I did all this for the sake of Scientia and the good of innocent people of the Old Land"

Whispers once again spread across the room. Suddenly, one of the oldest elder speaks up. It was Elder Vanbrau Vb Deis-Diem Randall, the one that very well known as a supporter for Tabriz Division. His calm voice echoed with aura, dominating everyone and brings order to the room. Once again, the room fell into orderly silence. Then another elder raise his voice to speak with Kevin.

"Venat Kevin Kvv Winnicot, do you still remember me?" he asked with fatherly tone towards Kevin. There is absolutely no any interrogation tone in his voice, and his face clearly says that as well. This man is one of the most respected elder, loved by all people because of his heart and kindness.

"Maester Wilhelm Wyv Van Garland…It has been quite a long time…"He replied with bowing to the elder a little bit. This man is the one who invited him to joining military for his ideal, which is pursuing peace, and also his guardian when he was still in training back then.

"Ah, I see...I must say that I am pleased to knowing you still remembering me…" said Maester Wilhelm in very informal tone. Measter Wilhelm Indeed dislikes formalities very much, and so did Kevin…or was it come from Maester himself because he was Maester's student? Nevertheless, it was said that from all students Maester Wilhelm ever teaches, Kevin is the one who closest to his ideals…

"Unfortunately, I don't have luxury to hear some interesting stories you might brought for me…" said Maester Wilhelm. "Then lets finish this matter in hand immediately…so that I can have the time I wanted and also some earlier rest, shall we?"

"As you wish then, my sire…" was Kevin's only reply.

Needless to say that Maester Wilhelm still takes this matter seriously, despite of what it may looks. Just as much as Kevin expected from his teacher, after all.

"Kevin, as you see, some people here was having some objections if you are about to move the entire Tabriz Division. Could you somehow bring only several ship of your choice, perhaps?" asked Maester Wilhelm

"If that what you say, Maester…" Kevin replied. "Although, my plan is actually just requiring two ships from Tabriz Division…"

"Oh? And may I know what those ships are?"

"Ellis Nirvana 'The Winged Road' and Oratrio Noir 'The Requiem', sire…"

Those statement immediately causing whispers to spread again among the audiences…Well, if it may said, a little uproar would be more appropriate…forced Elder Vanbrau to requested order to the forum once again…

"Kevin?"

"Yes, sire?"

"Are you choose those ships because that was two of most powerful ships in Tabriz Division possession?"

"Indeed, sire…"

True, The Winged Road is a ship with twin hull, 6.8 km long, originally built as catapult for Scientia space project long time ago, the current flagship of Tabriz fleet. Despite its low maneuverability, it has the most powerful strategic quantum weapon, capable of attacking a coordinate on earth sphere from where it originally stationed, Moon…while The Requiem is being a heavy armed floating fortress with 5.6 km tall, built to house majority of Tabris Division's fighters and war machines. To use those against wizardry worlds that know nothing about technology would be simply defined as overkill. But Kevin always had his own definitions about words…unfortunately, that's including overkill as well…

Immediately, one of the audiences raises up to voice his objection.

"Venat Kevin Kvv Winnicot, to using such force, wouldn't that being too much, if not overkill? And how about the mass panic? That even might endanger our mission!" he claimed.

"First of all, this won't be overkill, because we would not kill anyone, nor fight anyone…" Kevin calmly replied, as if he was actually waited for that protest (which he did). "Second, if there comes panic in wizardry world, that would be better for the plan…"

"Did you mean you expected that kind of reaction?" he asked again.

"Certainly." replied Kevin Winnicot.

"Kevin…?" asked Maester Wilhelm. "Would you mind to explain your reason?"

"Certainly, sire…As I said before, wizardry world's current government is…rather foolish and extraordinary stubborn…" Kevin said. "Therefore, the best method to achieve our goal is by giving them a major shock. Besides, with this situation become an 'unexpected' development for them, it would make us easier to put the status of current war in wizardry world into temporary static, which definitely bring advantages to our interests as well…"

"I see…" responded Maester Wilhelm. "But, by the way, are you not setting this up for your own interest, Kevin?"

Most people think Maester Wilhelm is a supporter for Kevin's plan, so it would be no surprise if no one expects such kind of question from him. But even with this, Kevin is only smiled.

"Indeed I am...I always think of the best interest for this country…just as well as my own interest, sire…for that is true…" he replied, his trade mark smile hang up on his lips. "But I promise that no one need to questioning about my dedication..."

"Can I trust that? He asked once again.

"You have my word of honor, sire…" Kevin replied. "Never would I do things selfishly just for myself…"

"I see…Then I shall give my voice to you…" said Maester Wilhelm.

Maester Wilhelm stood, facing the audiences, then spoke…leaving his normally informal tone, thus replacing it with his overwhelming charisma.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the City Council Assembly…my fellow Elder…allow me to speak as well in behalf of Venat Kevin Kvv Winnicot…I hereby declared that I will give my voice to support Venat Kevin's proposal…" he said. "As for the reason is because I believe that peace and order must be bring down immediately to the Old Land for the sake of the innocents. Venat Kevin has claimed that he able to provide the fastest solution, therefore I think his offer is worth to be considered…However, the right to make decision is yours, so I will return it to you to decide the outcome…"

With that, he sits back and another elder stand up, Kevin immediately recognize him as Elder Weiss Faum Von Bahbem. Although they are often crossing ways, Kevin put a lot of respect to Elder Weiss objectivity that never let personal emotion cloud his judgments.

"As written in the Law, Venat Kevin Kvv Winnicot has obtained a voice from an Elder…therefore his opinion is worth to be considered…" he said, as he speaks. "And now...we will ask to the Elders and the Council to give their decision…"

-------

"You are really crazy, you know that?"

"I'll take that as a compliment then, thank you…"

"Correction…twisted suits you more…"

"Was it bad?"

"It is…but that was exciting…and being exciting is an important thing, you know?"

"Now see who's twisted…"

"Hah! You're not any better than me!"

"Whatever…"

Kevin Winnicot and his childhood friend Lukav Shevant walked along the corridor of the Central Assembly Office at Junan. Lukav's appearance looks like another 12 years old boy, aside of his long grayish hair, despite his age is not too far different with Kevin. His body contracted Cell Growth Delay Syndrome when he was 21, so his appearance did not change much since then. Many people would have mistaken him and Kevin as brothers, although actually they did consider they are. If there is a man around his age Kevin cares most, Lukav would be the person. Not to mention that both are still acting like a child when they together.

At the council meeting, Kevin barely won minimum quota of 60 voice of the council and agreement from elders to approve his plan. He admit that was a close one, but saying 'has predicted that as well'…Lukav seems pleased with this, knowing Kevin's ability to manipulate things are still as good as always...

"So…you will return to surface again?" asked curious Lukav. "Ailia has missed you a lot, you know?"

"I will go to Oratrio Noir after taking care of some business down there…" he said. "Besides, a slave must behave well for her master…don't you think so?"

"Just be careful, if public knows the step-daughter of one of the top brass is your personal slave, you will be high on fire…" Lukav said, in tone between concern and disconcern. "Gee…did you love scandal that much…"

"I don't want to hear that comment from you…" he replied with a mock snort. Not much people known that Lukav Leiv Shevant, Chief of Technology of Tabriz Division, was in deep romantic relationship with his own mother, Elena Lein Naiv-Shevant. In fact, almost all high echelons of Tabriz Divisions are having somewhat…'interesting' (or, like Lukav said, twisted would be more appropriate) background. Only a handful of them are truly 'straight' and 'clean', which is practically a rare sight in this division's daily life.

Not so long, they arrived at the connecting door to the exterior of Junan City, where a military grade ref-board catapults attached to the outside of the city circular air duct. This area is off-limit for civilians, and only some daredevil, even from military who would dare to use this place to launch instead of safe and comfortable Junan Airport runway. The winds blows wildly when they open the connecting door to the outside, messing Lukav's hair. Kevin opened his white turban and tied it into a simple headband to Lukav's hair from behind, which mumbling thanks for it. Nevertheless…this area was built for daredevils like them. Who else would use ref-board catapults here, anyway?

"Alright, I think I'm off now…" Kevin said, stepped onto his beloved custom ref-board. "Give my regards to your mom, and please invite me to another dinner next time."

"Sure…mom would love to hear that…" Lukav replied. "You almost like another son for her…but save the 'night watch' for me, 'kay?"

"I won't steal your fun…unless if your mom wants to…just kidding…" add Kevin immediately seeing his friend disbelief looks. "Juts make sure to remember…Fiona is mine alone…got it?"

Lukav just shrug. He could understand, because he just as possessive as Kevin if it about his mother. That's one of few things that make them understanding each other, though.

"…I think I will see you soon…" Kevin said.

"Nah, just enjoy your time with Fiona…I want you two to have some good time together…" said Lukav as he casually wiped his long hair that blown to his eyes. "It's really troublesome to wear ceremonial dress, but I think it's alright if it for our dearest commander…"

"Thanks…You look handsome in your ceremonial dress, you know?" Kevin said and laughing heartily.

"Idiot…what do you mean with that? Aren't those some pick-up line? Sheesh…" replied the other boy while kicking Kevin's leg playfully. "I swear…you are unbelievable…"

Kevin said nothing more, but instead he patted Lukav's head and grinning wide. Lukav tried to get rid of his hand, but his small body seems didn't allow him to do so, so he just sighed in defeat. Without any more words, they parting in silence when Kevin's board slowly drifted along the linear line and catapulted away…

"Poor me…Why must I have such an idiot like him as my brother anyway…" said Lukav to himself, smiling, and then leave the place.

-----------------------------------------------

Author's Notes :

Before you starting to throw curses to me, Kevin and Lukav is not involved in romantic relationship. Instead, as stated before, they act more like brothers, with Lukav being the little brother (he's about ten years younger than Kevin). There are indeed will be a lot of uncommon (adult or non-adult) materials, but that can wait until later.

The next chapter will be Hermione-Fiona and Hermione-Harry...I've planned it to be a long chapter, but still needs some adjustments in details before its ready...School duties and this recent exams are really going to kill me...Argh!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Another Definition of Love

Late night, inside the Room of Requirement, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger lie on a bed, face to face, with heavy blush on their face…they feel content, loved, and unsure at same time…Hermione just admitted her feelings toward Harry, and Harry responded to it as well. Then they kissed, and before anyone realized, they had going far already…

Now, here they are, on the bed, together…with their clothes piled on the floor, everyone could guess how they spend the night together. Covered in bed sheet, Harry protect Hermione in his arms. Being a gentleman he is, he bear a lot sense of responsibility for what he have done…Hermione, of course, could feel his feelings as well…She loves Harry…a feeling that she just realized recently, thanks to a certain someone who helped her…She did not regret this, so she also hoped Harry did not regret this as well…She wonder, how could she did not realized her feelings toward Harry all this time…But now she feels so grateful that she finally able to resolve it…

"Harry?"

"What is it, Mione?"

"Did you…did you regret it.?"

Harry somehow, did not answer immediately. It is as if he thinking about something.

"…No…I think…"

Hermione afraid, afraid if Harry feeling guilty or regrets. She is happy, and she wants him to be happy too…

"Please…do not feel guilty…please, for me Harry?" she pleads. "I really did not want you to feeling down…"

"Why do you think I regret this?" Harry asked, out of curiosity.

"Because…because I'm…I…I..." Hermione said, stuttering, she tried to say something, but unable to form the words.

Harry quietly silenced her by placing his finger across her lips, and she obeyed.

"Ssh…It's alright if you cannot say it…" he said, comforting her. "I just want you to know, Hermione…I did not regret this…I just thinking about you, that's all…"

"About me?" she asked.

"Yes…about you…" Harry replied.

"And why is that?" she persisted.

Harry took a deep sigh before answering.

"Should I explain to you?"

"…I want to hear it…"

"…Because…you are my responsibility now, Hermione…"

"You mean……Oh, Harry…"

Harry sighed again and tightening his embrace, causing a soft gasp from Hermione. Harry found it so difficult to saying his next words…for that words will come along with such responsibility that is unlikely to bear by such boy at his age…

But then again…why should he? He should has already gotten used with such heavy responsibility, as well as burden…But Hermione is not a burden…no, Harry knows…he feels that Hermione someday will become his strength…his reason to move on…They will facing danger, death eaters, even the Dark Lord himself…but Hermione did not scared, never. Oh, indeed she is a strong girl. How could he forget that? How many times they facing danger together before this? He must believe in Hermione…No, he will believe Hermione…

"Yes…I'm sure of it…" said Harry, whispering to himself.

"What is it, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"It's nothing…I just remembered how strong you are and how stupid I am…" Harry said in response.

"Harry…do you…thinking about our future?" asked Hermione, only responded by a nod. Inside her heart, she felt grateful to know him, and even more for fall in love with him, and he loved her back. Well…she might should thanked Fiona for this…It was her who made Hermione realized her feelings toward Harry, after all…

"I promise you, Hermione…I will give my best to be a man worthy for you…" Harry said.

"And I promise you too, Harry…I will give my best to be a woman worthy to be on your side…" she promised as well.

They looked deep into each other eyes…before finally kissing. Passion is no more, feelings simplified, all that matters to them only content…and love of each other…

-------

The young Harry potter trying hard to open his eyes. After finally succeeded in his fifth attempt, he greeted with a sight of Hermione's sleeping face directly in front of him…only several inches from his own…His first reaction was, of course, admiring the sight of beauty before his eyes…admiring every details of her face…her eyes…her lips…her hair…

And greeted with a pair of crimson eyes of a black, small dragon like creature with four wings and long horn, which enjoying its time atop of Hermione's head…occasionally licked her face slowly with its long tongue…

All blood in Harry's vein turned into solid ice.

The small dragon only looked at him, yawned, and stares at him again. Meanwhile, Harry could only frozen in fear if this creature is one of Voldemorts servants sent to harm him or his friends…and now its just so close to Hermione, his beloved…yet he didn't have his wand right now. Fighting this creature seems pointless, since it posture gives it a lot advantages for sudden strike…His wand is about several feet away from him, but he can't reach it before attacked first…but he must do something…

"What are you afraid of, Harry?"

Harry, though he thinks he couldn't be surprised anymore, was actually caught off guard. The voice was sounds no harm, in a soft female voice… but with the hint of hiss of snakes and growl of a dragon…Without notice, the crimson eyeball, which actually its third eyelid (just like snakes and other reptiles), snapped open to the side, revealing blue irises behind it.

"Did you not recognize me in this form?"

With that, the dragon like creature revert back to its original form, revealing Fiona in her usual white dress, nuzzling still asleep Hermione from behind, looking to Harry like she just have fun with him.

And Hermione choose that time to awake. She could smell Fiona, give her 'good morning' greetings, and kissed Fiona full on her lips (not passionately, but loving good morning kiss). Fiona smiled happily, but then she pointed to Harry's direction, reminding Hermione that they still had a shocked Harry to take care about. Hermione frantically trying to explain the still shocked Harry, with apparently no avail…

"Now, now, Harry…I think we need to talk…" she said with a giggle.

-------

"So…basically, you Akzeriuths can have more than one lover in condition that you indeed truly loved them…and in this case, Hermione is your…lover…" asked still-a-bit-confused Harry.

"That is correct, Hermione is indeed the woman I love most…" Fiona answered. "However, I realized that she had strong feeling, love that is, towards you…and it is as true as she feels about me now…"

"And so you encouraged her?" asked Harry once again.

"Yes, I am…" Fiona replied. "…I'm sorry if you are confused with this, Harry…I just want you both to be happy, that's all…Please believe me…"

After meet Fiona in their several shorts encounter before, Harry already known that this girl is somewhat very naïve…So naïve that even if you just met her once, you will get the exact same impression. Harry couldn't even believe how a girl could be that naïve, but such girl is right in front of him anyway…But…shouldn't her feel jealous if Hermione loves him?

"Didn't you feel jealous?" Harry asking, voicing his doubts…one of it, at least…

"Jealous? To whom?" she asked back.

"Well…uh…didn't you jealous…to me?" he tried to clarify his answer. "I mean…you loved Hermione, didn't you?"

"Ah, did you worried about me, Harry? That's so sweet of you…" Fiona said, finally understand. "It's Hermione that loves you, and I loved her and want her to be happy…was it that difficult for you to understand?"

"…Did that mean…you are…giving me chance?" Harry asked once again.

Fiona just smiled, and then walked towards him. Harry feels a bit awkward, but Fiona told him not to move and that she wouldn't do anything bad (she smiled when mentioning this). She just stands close to Harry, but stay there still.

"You know, Harry…Its much easier if you see what I mean rather than I tell you…well, not that your kind of 'see', but you will understand…" Fiona said. She can't help herself but to think Harry was a very cute and kind young gentleman. She then lift her hand. "Don't worry, it's very safe…I have did this with Hermione many times, since it's much more efficient than words. All you need to do is just touch my hand, Harry…"

Harry raised his hand to met Fiona's. In instant when their finger touched, Harry felt the initial shock of image connection, and pulled his hand in reflex, breaking the connection. Fiona just smiled of his newfound experience and telling him to try again. Trying not to awkward, Harry finally able to connect properly. Suddenly, without warning, memory, feelings, thoughts, and images…flow directly to into his mind. It contains of Akzeriuths livings, Fiona's own thought, her feeling toward Hermione, toward Harry, and some records of her conversations with Hermione.

Now Fiona entwining his finger with Harry's…not so tight…not even like lovers…more like to a trusted friends from the heart…Harry, on other hands, did not object at all…He knows what she doing…Fiona just acknowledged him as her trusted friend…for they shared the same wish and loved same person, truly…Somehow, he feel happy with that…

"…I wish…to make her happy, Harry…" Fiona suddenly exclaimed.

"…Me too…" was Harry reply. "But, don't you want your own happiness?"

"I do not want to be selfish, Harry…" she softly said. "You are deserved of happiness as well."

"I do not want to leave you unhappy…" he insisted.

"And why must I? The person I love is happy and I loved to see her happy…" she replied. "I have learned a lot to feel content, Harry…not that I forced to…"

"…Why must you being so un-selfish…" Harry said. "I almost feeling guilty because of that…"

"Silly…don't be…" Fiona said, kissing Harry softly on his cheek. "Now say…what do you think of us as a family?"

"I guess…I can accept that concept…" said Harry.

"Good…I'm glad…" replied Fiona.

With those last words, Fiona's hand parted from Harry's. Both are still a little bit awkward. When they heard a footstep, they turned to find Hermione, still covered only in bed sheet, standing on the doorstep, silently watching them. It was Fiona who break the little awkwardly silence.

"…I will leave you two for talking now…" she said, turned to the door. She walked slowly to Hermione, and then kissed her cheek before leaving the Room of Requirements. That practically leaving Harry and Hermione alone for the moment. They say nothing, until Harry opens his arms to embrace Hermione. Hermione snuggled closer into Harry's embrace, while Harry comforting her, caressing her hair and her back.

"…I guess…I should thanked her a lot, Harry…" she said.

"…Yes, Hermione…you should…I guess we should…" replied Harry, before both of them fall into silence.

-------

Fiona walking silently near the lake shore. Its midnight, and the breeze was very cold, but she did not care. She feels calm, and somehow, she wanted to stay outside tonight. So she finally sit on the grass, lies on her back, and gazing at the stars. Staying like that for a moment, she could feel the peaceful atmosphere of the night, just like her brother usually did…

"Kevin…"

She can't help that. His name escaped from his lips. It is true that she happy when Hermione finally realize her feelings toward Harry, and that both are loving each other. But it would be a lie if she said she wouldn't be jealous. Well…a little bit, just a little…nothing more…still…

"You've did the right thing."

Fiona turned her head to side. It was Kevin. Still in his formal robe, it seems he just came straight from Junan after take care of his matters, just as he promised to her. She didn't know when he arrived or when he sit beside her…or how long…it's just like him…Whenever she need him, he always be there…That's exactly why she loved him so much even since they are still child back then about hundred year ago…Hundreds of fights as well, indeed…but they made up just as fast as they started fighting…and that means nothing since both will love each other, no matter what…

"Am I a good girl?"

"Yes, you are…you are a very good girl…"

"Did I deserve some praise?"

"I did already, am I?"

"Not enough."

"Silly…"

And with that, he planted a soft, very soft kiss on her forehead. That was more than enough. That was all she need to feel content, and slowly that feeling drifting her into her slumber. Smiling, Kevin lifted her and bring her to their quarter.

"…This girl sure is heavy…"

Before he could even regret what he said, Fiona's fist connected squarely to his chin, sending him good to the ground. Well…another round of cat fight, then…


End file.
